


Give and Take

by syrenpan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Cyn is tess1978's OC, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, cyn and the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: Many moons ago tess1978 asked me to write a pegging fic for her famous Fallout polyamory Cyn/Arthur/Danse. The series is calledCyn and the Boys. You should all read it - it's the best. I can only apologise that it took me so long.Plot: Cyn finds a strap-on in an abandoned vault and Danse agrees to let her try it out, provided Arthur gets to share in the fun as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/gifts).



> This fic is set a month or so after Guilty Verdict.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Cyn purred as she opened the metal cache she had found in Vault 83 and pulled out an item she had not seen since before the bombs fell.

“What is…oh my!” Danse mouth hung open when he glanced over her shoulder. Cyn turned to him with an impish grin, holding the harness and dildo, both beautiful craftsmanship. The leather was soft and the slightly curved, black dildo made of rubber jelly measured about 6 inches in length.

“Remarkably well preserved. Good old Vault-Tec! Oh look, there is even a bottle of old-fashioned lube. It’s water based, you can’t get these things any more,” Cyn mused, tapping the dildo against her cheek. It had a nice feel to it and fit perfectly into her hand.

Danse’s eyes were almost popping out of his head. “Is that…,” she watched him swallow hard, “is that what I think it is?”

She straightened up and smiled, playfully pulling on the front of his power armour until he bent down to give her a quick kiss. She batted her incredible eyes at him and asked, “Would you like me to show you?”

*~*

Of course he said yes. He had looked from the dildo to Cyn’s parted lips and back before he had nodded, “All right, under one condition.”

“Oh?

Danse had reached down and stroked a metal finger along Cyn’s throat and down to her beautiful breasts. “I want Arthur to be there as well.”

Which was why Arthur was now already naked on the bed, his hair still damp from their shower. He was watching in fascination as Danse helped Cyn into the leather harness. She gasped when Danse pulled on the buckle strap, securing it to her hips.

“How is this?” Danse whispered in her ear, sending goosebumps down her spine.

Cyn turned in his arms. “Like I can’t wait to show you how good you always make me feel.” She emphasised her words by stroking his cock a few times. Impulsively, Danse grabbed her upper arms and smashed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. His cheeks were flushed and eyes dark with arousal when they parted.

Cyn felt almost giddy with excitement. She gazed at Arthur who was leisurely moving his hand over his dick, watching them. She wasn’t sure but she suspected that so far Danse had always topped - certainly when they were together. Maybe that would change after tonight.

“I’m all yours, how do you want me?” Danse asked, walking backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, never taking his eyes off her.

“On your back, I want to see your face. No, stay where you are now, just fall back and lift your legs up as well. Open yourself for me. Mmmh, what a sight!” Danse had been about to scoot further up the bed, but Cyn wanted him right at the edge.

He shrugged and did as he was told, and promptly started to laugh when he looked up and Arthur’s upside down face came into view, hovering over him before he dipped down and pressed his lips to Danse’s. Arthur’s tongue slipped between his lips. Danse groaned into the kiss and reached for the other man until Arthur was half-sprawled on top of his chest.

“Woah,” Danse broke the kiss when something cool and slippery suddenly touched him just behind his balls.

Both men looked at Cyn who was smirking, “Sorry, it’s a bit cold.” She held up the small bottle of old fashioned lube before she held Arthur’s gaze “Actually why don’t you come over here and give me a hand?”

Arthur gave Danse another quick peck on the lips before he suggested, “I can give you more than a hand.”

Danse hummed in approval as Arthur moved to where Cyn was kneeling in front of the bed. He frowned, “Why are you-? Ohhh.” He looked over the edge. Cyn’s knees were resting on a low step stool which she had cushioned with a pillow to give her the perfect height for fucking someone sprawled on the bed.

“So resourceful,“ Arthur beamed.

“Aren’t I?” Cyn asked coyly. “Can you give Danse something else to think about while I get him ready?”

“How about not make him think at all?”

“Are you two planning to ravish me?” Danse looked at them down the length of his body.

“Yes!” They both replied with a smirk.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want us to, I wouldn’t believe you,” Cyn said and playfully nipped the inside of Danse’s thigh. He had a comeback ready on the tip of his tongue but it drowned in a groan as Arthur’s mouth enveloped his cock, swallowing as much as he could before moving back to suck on the tip.

“I love watching you do this,” Cyn remarked, her voice dipping into a lower register, her pussy already wet with arousal. She was circling Danse’s hole with two slippery fingers, gently applying pressure to the puckered skin. This part wasn’t new, she had played with both of them like this before, usually, when she had had her mouth full of cock.

But knowing she would be the one doing the fucking added another layer that seemed to flood her whole body. Her skin was tingling and she briefly wondered whether she could come from the sensation alone.

Arthur let the dick slip from his mouth to kiss her. They smiled at each other and then at Danse who was watching them with parted lips, and Cyn was struck once more by the overwhelming affection she felt for these men. In a few months they had become her whole world and now she couldn’t even imagine a life without them, and she wanted to make them happy. What were the odds that they didn’t just love her but also each other?

“I’m so fucking lucky,” she whispered.

“So are we,” Arthur agreed. He kissed her again before he lowered his head, wrapping his fist around the base of Danse’s cock and kissing his fist with every bob of his head.

Danse was watching them intently as they worked in tandem. But when Cyn’s first finger slipped past the tight ring, Danse’s head snapped back, causing him to mutter something incoherent under his breath.

“Relax, Danse, relax here.” Cyn’s other hand reached down to stroke the taut muscles of Danse’s ass. Arthur briefly stopped what he was doing to murmur encouragements as well. “It will be so good. Trust us. Damn, you look so hot like this.”

The words did their magic, Danse groaned, tension easing out of his body, and she managed to slip a second finger inside, spreading the lube. Danse felt so good around her, soft and hot. He was opening up to her and it was amazing. There was something incredible about being able to give and watch someone come undone for you - kinda addictive.

She watched, hypnotised, as Arthur stopped sucking Danse off, much to their lover’s chagrin. Danse rarely cursed which made it hilarious and fucking hot when a stream of invectives left his mouth as Arthur pulled back, maintaining a firm, yet unmoving grip on the base of his cock. Arthur chuckled and leaned over to cut the swearing short by shoving his tongue down Danse’s throat. They were beautiful together and Cyn felt herself falling for them all over again.

By the time she had her third finger inside, she was panting, her pussy almost aching with arousal, hips making small rocking motions out of their own accord.

“I think you’re ready,” she announced. Both men gazed at her with kiss swollen mouths and eyes so dark with lust they looked black. Cyn applied more lube to the rubber cock until it was gliding through her fingers.

“Cyn…” Danse moaned.

She rubbed the tip of the strap-on over Danse’s well-greased hole. “Do you want this?”

“…Yes.”

“As you wish,” and with agonising slowness, Cyn pushed into him. She watched, mesmerized, as Danse’s flesh gave, the thick head slipping inside. The sight causing a new wave of heat surging through her body. Her pussy was dripping with her juices and she would have given anything at this moment to touch herself.

She looked up to see Danse and Arthur watching her. Danse’s cock was leaking pre-cum on his taut abs. With a glint in his eyes, Arthur dipped his head

“This is how you make me feel _all the time_ ,” he whispered into Danse’s ear. “Do you like it?”

Danse moaned something unintelligible that might have been a bastard child between a yes and fuck, and before Arthur could get another word out, Danse reached up and pulled him into a kiss, only to wrench his mouth away a second later.

“Oh fuck!” Danse arched off the bed, clawing at the sheets. Cyn pulled back, slightly worried. “Did I hurt you?”

“No - do that again!”

She smirked, trying to get the same angle again as she pushed back inside, and sure as hell, Danse _whined_ when she hit that spot again. It was so fucking hot. Cyn started to pump her hips, the strap-on now almost completely vanishing inside Danse’s ass with each push.

“I’m gonna come!”

“Not yet,” Cyn panted, snapping her hips one more time before holding perfectly still.

If Danse was unhappy about this, he kept it to himself, probably because he was too focused on trying to get his breathing under control and fighting the urge to disobey her command.

Cyn looked up. Arthur had stretched out next to Danse. He was jerking himself off, watching them, but he had slowed down as well. There was something wild and hungry in his eyes, something predatory that sent a thrill down Cyn’s spine.

A part of her wanted to ask him to come behind her, to get her ready and fuck her while she was fucking Danse but somehow the notion struck her as selfish. She looked back at Danse’s cock. It was twitching against his tummy, looking red and flushed. Like everything about Danse, it was beautiful.

“Arthur?” She pointedly looked at Danse’s cook again, drawing Arthur’s gaze there as well.

“Wanna?”

She watched Arthur bite his lower lip. “Fuck yes.” She tossed him the almost empty bottle of lube.

“What?” Danse lifted his head. Cyn rotated her hips and delighted in watching Danse go cross-eyed. He smiled with his eyes closed. “That feels so good.”

“I’m glad,” she replied. “Imagine how good it will feel when Arthur rides your cock while I fuck you till you come.”

“You can’t be serious!” Danse exclaimed, looking at the man next to him who was getting himself ready. “You are - oh my god, you’re going to kill me!”

“But what a way to go!” Arthur chimed in as he tossed the lube back to Cyn before he got up to straddle Danse. She pulled out and helped to position Danse’s cock as Arthur sank down, taking him all the way.

“You feel so fucking good.” Arthur used his powerful thighs to bounce up and down a few times before Cyn stepped closer, her breasts touching Arthur’s back. He let out a pleased rumble as he caught the hint and just sat still.

“I can feel your cock twitching,” Arthur chuckled, watching the other man bite his lower lip, eyes squeezed shut and concentrating on holding still when it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Cyn applied the rest of the lube before she pushed inside again, bearing steadily forward until she was sheathed to the hilt. They held still together for a perfect moment, Cyn’s arms coming around Arthur’s waist. She hugged him tight, feeling blessed and wonderful to be so close to them both.

“Let’s not keep him waiting any longer,” she smiled, stroking Arthur’s skin and encouraging him to move while she stayed still, giving Danse the sensation of having his ass full of cock while his own was buried inside Arthur’s tight heat. She heard him panting, each breath turning into a groan.

“You can let go now, love,” she purred, removing the last restraint. Danse let out a long, throaty growl, his whole body tensing around them and arching off the bed as he came.

Arthur and Cyn didn’t move, giving Danse a couple minutes to come down before Cyn stepped back. She felt pleased but her pussy was positively aching for attention now. She heard Arthur get off the bed but was too focussed on trying to get the harness off to notice that he had stepped toward her before he bodily picked her up and pushed her over the edge of the bed.

“What-?”

Arthur’s hand grabbed between her legs from behind. Cyn keened when two thick fingers invaded her at once.

“Shit, you’re so wet,” Arthur growled, pulling her hips back and up before he pushed into her. They both knew they were too far gone for gentle. Arthur slammed into her and she would have fallen onto her face had he not held her upright by the hips, his grip probably leaving bruises, but she didn’t care. Something about the not quite pain only adding to her arousal. Her whole body was begging for release.

She threw her head back and looked right into Danse’s face who had the delicious glow of the truly well fucked. It struck her as the funniest and hottest thing at the same time. Her orgasm suddenly slammed through her, starting at the base of her spine, rolling through her in searing waves. Arthur let out a growl as he pulled out, letting her go in the process. She collapsed on the bed in an undignified heap, still panting, and trapping the strap on under her at an odd angle, but she was in no shape to care, a last moan falling from her lips as Arthur’s hot cum splashed onto her ass and spine.

They lay on the bed where they had fallen, feeling boneless and tired - Arthur and Danse would have happily drifted off, but Cyn insisted on all of them having another shower.

“Do we have to?” Arthur and Danse groaned in unison which resulted in both of them getting a playful slap on the ass before they were dragged out of bed and into the bathroom.

Once they were clean, dry and settled under the covers in their bed with Cyn sandwiched in the middle, she turned to face Danse, stroking a few errant strands of hair out of his forehead.

“So, what do you think?”

He pursed his lips and made a humming sound in the back of his throat. “It was good, hot. But maybe we leave it for special occasions.”

“Yeah,” Cyn agreed. “What do you think Arthur?”

The warm body spooned behind Cyn stirred. Arthur’s beard was tickling the back of her neck. He smacked his lips and replied, “Special occasions, definitely.”

Cyn watched Danse’s face, he was staring past her over her shoulder where she could feel Arthur had lifted his head. She closed her eyes and smiled thinking, _“Yeah, I thought so.”_

Out loud she said, “Thank you for letting me do this for you.”

“No, thank you,” Danse replied, pressing his lips to hers before burrowing further under the covers.

They slept.

The End

 


End file.
